Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device.
Related Background Art
As a device relating to a vehicle control, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-161196, a device that enables the vehicle to autonomously travel and performs control processing in which the autonomous travel of the vehicle is switched to manual travel by a driver is known.
The device performs an operation of urging the driver to switch the travel mode to the manual travel when the vehicle approaches a point where the travel mode is scheduled to be switched to the manual travel.